Ice Cold Heart
by Sparked By Frost
Summary: The war with Pitch is over, the Guardian's have restored peace. But that doesn't mean the Nightmare King won't want his revenge on a certain White haired spirit.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so my first Rise of the Guardians fan fiction, sorry if anyone's a little OOC I've only seen the movie once and won't be seeing again till' next Saturday. But anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**I own nothing put the idea. **

* * *

**ICE COLD HEART**

All I felt was cold. But the pain was gone. And when I awoke the cold was still there, but to a less extreme. This cold, this icy numb feeling never went away. But I didn't mind. Sure every once in a while I would beg to be warm but it didn't matter. I was never answered. My name is Jack Frost. How do I know? The moon told me so. But he failed to mention that I would one day join forces with the Guardians. Yeah, you know those people you read about in fairy tales? Their real, we have Santa Clause, though I prefer North, the Easter Bunny, Bunnymund, Tooth Fairy, Tooth, and the Sandman, Sandy. All of them are real and all of them want to protect the children of the world.

And I'm one of them. But it wasn't always that way. For the past three-hundred years all I've known is loneliness. Guardians were believed by many children, they could be seen. I was a myth to everyone, no one knew who I was and so I was invisible to them. I watched the years go by, societies growing into something bigger and more powerful. And each year I'd bring the snow to towns. I felt like no one cared about me, that no one wanted me around, that I was destined to be alone forever. Then my family finally found me.

The Guardians are my family, but even now that I know that. I still feel the cold numbness inside of me, even if it's lifted a little. I just wish I had known that the cold would be the one to destroy me...

**| NORTH POLE**

Snow fell gently onto the ground near North's work shop all seemed calm and quiet. No one would have guessed that there was a party going on inside the workshop. Jack smiled as he took the brightly colored ball from Bunnymund's paws. He took a deep breath in, then out before rolling the ball as hard as he could without making it bounce. The elves on the other side of the room that were frozen solid all fell to the ground as the ball smashed into them. Jack smirked as he heard the claps behind him. He turned around to the happy faces of the other guardians.

"Nice strike, Jack!" Tooth called. Sandy put two fingers in his mouth and blew as if whistling but no sound came out, this made Jack smile and laugh. Sandy put two thumbs up.

"Not bad, Frostbite!" Bunnymund called from his place where he was sitting against the wall.

North just smiled and clapped. "See North! I told you this would be fun! Elf bowling! Who knew?" said the joyous Winter Spirit.

"I have to admit, it never crossed my mind to do this." North said, still smiling.

Jack laughed, the laugh filling everyone, even Bunnymund, with joy. It was good to see their newest member laughing and smiling. After defeating Pitch they had decided to have a party, which some how made Jack want to do elf bowling.

Jack walked over to the table where Tooth and Sandy were sitting. A plate of cookies was sitting in the middle surrounded by five cups. He grabbed a cookie taking a bite out of it. Through out his life he had always loved the sweet taste of cookies. How they tasted so different form everything else. He took another bite, moving his free hand up to move his white bangs out of his eyes. "Who's next?" Bunnymund asked, trying to break the silence.

North looked out the window that was a few feet away, the sun was setting, disappearing over the horizon. "I believe it is about time we stop. Tooth and Sandy need to be getting to their jobs." Both Guardians looked out at the setting sun.

"Oh," was all Tooth could muster before flying towards the door. "I'll see you guys later!" she said, she was about to leave when she came back, giving Jack a hug. "Don't get into trouble please." she said teasingly to the white-haired boy. He smirked.

"No promises." Tooth smiled anyway before leaving. Sandy also said his goodbyes before leaving.

North turned to Jack who was walking over to grab his staff that he had probed up against one of the walls. "Jack, where are you going?" he asked worriedly.

"Home," Jack said plainly.

"Where is home?"

"Well, technically, I have no home, you know like yours, Bunny's, Sandy's, or Tooth's I mean. I mostly go where I want. But I guess my home is the lake in Burgess." Jack explained.

"You can stay here if you want," offered North, hoping the stubborn boy would take the offer. Bunnymund also secretly wanted Jack to stay at the North Pole, it was safer here. He may have a grudge against the boy but that didn't mean he wanted him to get hurt or anything.

"Nah, I'm good, the lake may not be a home for you guys, but it's a home to me. And if it makes you feel any better, North. I'll come and visit tomorrow okay?"

North sighed. "Okay, Jack. I don't like it, but okay. Just be careful and stay out of trouble."

Jack snorted, "You're talking to me as if this is my first time spending the night by myself. If you haven't noticed, I've been doing this for three-hundred years!"

North and Bunnymund flinched a little at this. They'd left the young spirit by himself for so long and hadn't cared. No looking at him, how he seemed so much younger compared to the other Guardians how vulnerable they had left him. He had no one while they had each other. All of this time they hadn't even known that they were slowly driving the boy into depression. And now they knew and felt horrible about it.

"Just don't worry, like I said, I'll be back tomorrow." he smiled, walking over the window and jumping out, nearly giving North a heart attack until he saw Jack flying away. He just hoped the boy would be okay.

**| BURGESS**

Jack listened from a top of a house at the sounds of nature. He looked at the sun as it disappeared completely. The dark night was now here as stars began to work their way into the sky. Adults started to hurriedly get into their houses to avoid the cold snow that Jack had decided to cast upon them. A group of children were walking home together all of them talking. Jack listened in for a second, wondering if anything interesting was going on.

"I heard a story about the lake in the woods, apparently it's been frozen for over three-hundred years!" one of the kids told his friends excitedly. Jack couldn't see them but he could tell that the boy's face was lit up like a Christmas tree as he talked. And he wasn't lying about the lake, it had been frozen for that long, it was actually Jack's doing. After all, he never wanted anyone to fall through again, so he made sure the lake was always frozen solid. You could drive across that sucker and it still wouldn't crack.

"I heard that Jack Frost is the one who does that!" another boy joined in. Jack smirked a little, suddenly even more interested in the conversation.

"What are you talking about? Jack Frost is an urban legend! Just like the Easter Bunny and the Sandman." Jack frowned at this, his eye brows furrowing together. He'd never actually heard a non believer say something like that out loud.

"They are too real! All of them! You just can't see them because you don't believe!" Someone else objected.

"Whatever!" the non believer growled frustratingly, "I'm not getting mixed up in your weird fantasy worlds!"

With that Jack heard the boy's feet stomp away, a few seconds later a door to a house opened and slammed shut. "I can't believe he doesn't believe!" one of the boy's said, the voice sounded very familiar. Jack thought for a second, before realizing who that voice was.

"Jamie?" he called to no one in general.

"Did someone just call my name?"

"I heard it," called another voice.

"Me too!" yet another called.

Jack looked off the roof. "Oh don't worry you're not going crazy." Jack called. Three boys were on the ground, Jamie included. All three looked up and gasped with happiness.

"JACK!" Jamie called happily, "Your back! I thought you were with the other Guardians!"

"I was, but you know Sandy and Tooth, they got jobs to do after all."

"Oh if only we could see Steve's face now! I should go get him to prove that your real." One of the other boys said excitedly. He started to run only to have his hood be caught by Jack's staff.

"Whoa there tiger, not so fast. You guys should know that he wouldn't be able to see me even if you brought him here."

"Why not," the boy asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Because you all have something special that he doesn't. You have hope, and belief. Without those two things you can't see me, or any of the Guardians for that matter."

"Really?" asked the other boy curiously.

"Yeah, I mean, without Jamie believing in me none of you probably would. It takes one to make a difference." Jack told them.

"Thanks Jack," Jamie and his friends said.

"Now you guys better get home before your parents worry."

"You'll be back soon, right Jack?"

"Of course," the kids started to walk away but Jack quickly snagged Jamie back, "if you ever need me, just go to that frozen lake, and call, I'll come running every time." He promised Jamie.

"You mean it?" Jamie asked.

"Of course, just try not to over use that okay?" he said teasingly.

"I'll remember Jack!" Jamie said before running to catch up with his friends.

Jack smiled, if felt good to finally be seen. He laughed and let the winds take him into the forest. He stood on the lake he had risen from so long ago. He smiled and walked over to a tree that was close; he climbed up into it and placed his hood up, keeping his staff in his arms as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter, kind of slow I know but trust me, it get s better from here on in. **


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular vote you guys get another chapter up today. :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. **

**Warnings: Blood, that's about it.**

* * *

**ICE COLD HEART**

I only dream of darkness, the cold whispering darkness, only once in a while would I actually get a real dream. But even then it was tainted with darkness. I never minded the darkness. It's been here my whole life. Or at least, as long as I can remember it has. So the dark dreams that I have never really bug me. They aren't like nightmares.

My dreams are almost like forms of life, even if it's a dark life. I'm not saying I have darkness in me, because I don't. It's just this darkness that brought me back, the darkness that I embrace because I know it gave me life. But it's not that simple anymore. The darkness has turned against me…

**| BURGESS**

Jack awoke to the dark pale moon up in the sky, clouds partly covering it and snow falling gently. Jack stretched and looked around to try to find what had awoken him. He'd heard something that had startled him from sleep. He looked towards the frozen lake, someone small and bundled up was standing on it.

"Jack!" the person called while shivering.

"Jamie?" Jack jumped down landing next to Jamie. "What are you doing here?" the boy hurriedly turned around and hugged Jack around his waist, still shivering. Jack unhooked Jamie's hands and bent down, kneeling in front of the boy. "Jamie, what's going on? Where are you're parents?"

"M-my dad w-works the night shift and my m-mom said she needed to g-go get something."

"This late at night?" asked Jack.

"Y-yeah, she said she needed it f-for w-work tomorrow." The boy shivered out.

Jack rubbed his hands against Jamie's jacket, hoping to get some friction to warm Jamie up. "Why are you here then? It's around one in the morning!"

"Jack, I saw him!"

"Saw who, Jamie." Jamie didn't answer. "Jamie who did you see?" Jack demanded.

"Oh leave the poor child alone Jack." The white-haired spirit froze, tensing. He stood up, turning around and blocking Jamie from view. Behind him was Pitch. The man had an evil-looking smile on his face as he stared at Jack. "What? Not happy to see me?"

"It's not a reunion I was hoping for, no." commented the Winter Spirit. "I thought you're fearlings ripped you apart. Why are you still here?"

"My dear Jack, you should know by now that with a little persuasion you can get out of anything."

"What do you want with Jamie?"

"Oh, I want nothing with the boy, its you I want, Jack."

Jack took a step back blocking Jamie more from view. "Then why drag him into this?" Jack asked, still protective over the younger boy.

"Bate of course, because I know if I do anything you'll try to stop me. He's the bait." Was Pitch's only response; he smirked and raised his hand. Dark sand came out and short it's self at Jamie. Jack jumped in front of him and let the sand hit him in his chest. He grunted, falling to the ground. The cold ice stinging his skin, but he didn't mind, he was used to it by now.

"See, bait." Pitch smiled again, shooting more black sand at Jack, the boy quickly rolled out-of-the-way, the sand hitting where he was lying only seconds ago.

"Jamie! Run!" called Jack. Jamie looked at Jack one more time before running of the ice and hiding in the trees, only far enough to get away from the fight but close enough to watch it. Jamie watched in horror as Pitch walked up to jack, a black dagger forming behind his back.

"JACK, WATCH OUT!" Jamie screamed. Jack looked up at Pitch rolling out-of-the-way of the dagger; it missed his head by inches, trapping its self in the ice. Jack grabbed his staff, which he had dropped after the first blow, and sent Pitch a few feet back away from the dagger with his wind. Jack panted, watching as the Dagger slowly dissolved.

Pitch came at him again, this time with a sword. Jack got to his feet, dodging the blade. He hooked Pitch around the neck with his staff as he passed him, he pulled the Nightmare King back and sent him onto the ice, it cracked a little. "What do you want, Pitch? Didn't you learn your lesson already?" asked an angry Jack. Pitch grabbed the sword, swinging it towards Jack. It swiped across the Winter Spirit's shoulder, drawing blood. Jack cried out, holding his shoulder. He glared daggers at Pitch as the mad man rose to his feet. "Would you believe good old fashion revenge?" asked Pitch. "Personally, I don't care if you do. You will suffer the way I have suffered."

"It's your own fault for that!" Jack growled, he shot ice at the man, but Pitch simply dodged. Pitch swiped at Jack again with his sword. Jack cried out as the sword caught his side. More blood poured out of his body. Was this even possible? He was immortal! He couldn't die! Pitch's sword grew into a whip, as if he was bored of trying to cut him apart.

The whip shot forwards and hit Jack in his wounded shoulder. Jack cried out trying to not let out tears from the pain. The whip comes at him again, slashing across Jack's chest, the sound of tearing fabric echoed through the night and a long bloody wound covered Jack's chest. "I really thought you would have more fight in you, Jack." Taunted Pitch, he's eyes gleaming with amusement.

He shot the whip out at Jack again, it went directly across his face, a thin line went across his cheek, a small trickle of blood coming out. "I guess I was wrong," Pitch continued. "Some mighty Winter Spirit you are." Pitch laughed, shooting out his whip again. Jack grabbed it, the black sand whip wrapped around his wrist as he held it.

"You are wrong, about me not putting up a fight." Jack growled. He tugged on the whip, sending Pitch forwards towards him. "Oh, and its Spirit of Winter," Jack corrected before sending a punch into Pitch's face. The older man stumbled back, letting go of the whip to hold his hands to his face.

Pitch laughed, making Jack look even more confused. "So you do have some fight in you. Good, it would be so unentertaining if you didn't. And here I was thinking you'd gone soft." Pitch laughed again, pulling out another sword. Jack held his staff up, pointing it towards Pitch. "Why don't I reintroduce you too… your death." Pitch smiled, plunging the sword into the ice, cracks began to form around Jack, Pitch walked carefully over to a startled Jack, and kicked Jack's staff out of his hands.

Pitch took a few steps back, watching Jack with amusement in his eyes. Jack was still, his eyes filling with panic. One bad movement and he'd fall in. He looked as more and more cracks formed under him. He gulped, trying to push the fear away. He looked back up at Pitch who was smiling, forming a few throwing knifes. Jack stiffened more.

Pitch chuckled. "Say hi to the Man in the Moon for me, would ya?" he said before throwing the knifes into the ground at Jack's feet. More and more cracks formed until the ice finally gave way underneath Jack. He was too much into shock to do anything but give a scream as he fell into the cold water.

Pitch smiled, looking at the hole in the ice, he walked over into the forest. Jamie looked at the spot where Jack had fallen with wide, teary eyes. Pitch walked over to him, smiling. Jamie shook with fear and sorrow. "I think I'll start with you first, only because you're Jack's first believer." Pitch said.

Jamie hurriedly ran the other way, heading towards the cracking lake. He glimpsed at the hole, letting a few tears out. He closed his eyes for a second, only to trip on Jack's discarded staff. He quickly started backing up as Pitch came towards him; he kicked Jack's staff away and into the hole in the ice. "Jack…" Jamie whispered, moving back away from Pitch. "Jack," he said a little louder. Black sand started to form in Pitches hand. "JACK!" Jamie screamed. Suddenly the frozen the middle of the lake burst into pieces, ice and water shooting up, hitting Pitch in the back and skidding near Jamie.

Jack was floating in the middle of it all. His eyes glowing white. The light slowly faded, showing Jack's normal eyes. The boy growled, flying directly towards Pitch, smashing into him and sending him back a few feet. Jack flew down next to Jamie. "Are you okay?" asked Jack worriedly.

"Jack! Your okay!" squealed Jamie happily, ignoring Jack's question. Jack smiled, placing a pale hand on Jamie's head.

"I told you that all you had to do was call." Jack said, ruffling the boy's hair. Suddenly black sand slithered its way around Jack's ankle, it pulled at him, sending him to the ground and then dragging him into the forest.

"Jack!" Jamie called, but there was no answer.

Jack froze the sand and broke it with his staff. He got to his feet, brushing some snow off his brown pants. He turned to his right, then to his left, trying to find Pitch. But there was no sign of the crazed man. And the sand had slithered away somewhere. He growled in frustration. How could he let Pitch get away?!

He felt his throat tighten, thinking it was because of the anger. But it tightened more, and gasped for air. He clawed at his throat but couldn't get a hold of whatever was choking him. He grabbed his throat dropping his staff and falling to his knees, choking, the air not being able to get into his lungs. Pitch came out of the darkness, pulling Jack up by his throat, the sand around Jack's neck slowly disappeared as Pitch tightened his hold on Jack's neck.

Jack looked around, dark spots in his vision. He looked at everything around him, Pitch's toothy grin in front of his face, snow gently falling, his staff laying useless on the ground and then, Jamie, standing off to the side, gaping in horror at the sight before him. Jack just wished darkness would take him.

* * *

**Oh no! Also those little things that I do at the beginning, like about cold or darkness, I'll be doing those throughout the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, did you know your spoiled rotten? I have never put up a chapter every single day for any story! You guys just got lucky I decided I'd do that for this story. **

* * *

**ICE COLD HEART**

I have always loved the night there was so much I liked about night like its cold brisk air that would flow silently through my white hair as I slept. Or how the Man in the Moon shone brightly, just like on the night that I became Jack Frost. During the day it was just to warm, the sun hurt my eyes and I felt like I would melt from the sun – which could actually be a possibility. The night was much more pleasant.

There was less noise, and a simple snow fall at night was a beauty. Just like that song Silent Night, I loved silent nights. Like the song said, all is calm, and that's the truth. Or at least it used to be. I've been by myself for so long, all I've known are silent nights. The darkness, the cold, the night, and me, we all went together so perfectly. But even the night chooses its master, and I am not that person.

Just like mine is winter, his element is night. And he'll use the night, to help destroy me…

**| BURGESS **

Jack struggled against Pitch's hold on his neck, clawing desperately with his cold fingers against Pitch's hand. His lungs burned and he kicked out at Pitch. The man didn't even flinch as Jack kicked him. He just smirked staring at Jack. Jamie watched with fear in his eyes as dark marks, almost looking like cracks, made their way up Jack's face. They started at his neck, moving up his face. And then… the cracks got to his eyes. He closed his eyes, scrunching his face up with pain. When he opened his eyes again the whites in his eyes had turned pitch black and the blue irises had turned blood-red.

Jamie screamed a little, backing away from the two. He looked at Jack's now cracked covered face with his red and black eyes. Jack glared daggers at Pitch but still the man didn't stifle. "Jack?" asked a terrified Jamie. He asked as if he was afraid Jack would lash out at him.

Jack turned towards Jamie, his red eyes and scowl terrifying the boy. "G-get out of h-here Jamie! R-run!"

Jamie stayed in one place. His eyes wide with fear. Pitch threw Jack to the ground, the boy grunted and the cracks and red eyes slowly fled from his face. He gulped in air, his lungs on fire with each breath, though it didn't last long as Pitch grabbed his neck again, only this time, just to keep him in one place. Jack struggled with a new-found strength; he kicked his foot out at Pitch, kicking him in the stomach. Pitch grunted and growled. "I've had enough of you, Jack. It's about time I did what I came for." Pitch pulled out an almost needle looking dart.

Jack struggled further he kicked out again but Pitch dodged. He let go of Jack's neck, placing a foot on the boy's chest, stomping down. Jack gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Pitch rolled up Jack's right sleeve and plunged the needle like dart into Jack's arm. The boy gasped, his breath hitched as he looked at Pitch. He stared at the man for another second, before his body fell limb onto the ground, all struggling stopped. Pitch laughed before stepping into the darkness, the light of the moon shining down on Jack.

Jamie ran towards the older boy, looking his older brother over. Jack's body was stiff and unmoving, his chest didn't rise or fall and his eyes were glazed over and his mouth ever so slightly open. "Jack…?" Jamie whispered. He shook Jack's shoulder as if to raise the Winter Spirit from sleep. "Jack… wake up!" Jamie said quietly. His eyes filling with tears as he looked at Jack's glazed over eyes. "Please Jack!" sobbed out the boy. "You can't leave, please don't leave!" Jamie called. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not believing in you, for just thinking you were a myth for all these years… just please, don't leave me… please." Tears fell from Jamie's eyes and he attached himself to Jack's hoodie.

His fingers gripping the blue fabric as he let more tears out. Frost coated his cheek, stinging his bare skin but he could care less. "Jack…" Jamie whispered out half heartedly "I'm sorry…" Jamie laid there, half on Jack's chest and half in the cold snow, he shivered as the cold night slowly turned into day. He hadn't realized how long the fight had actually gone on. His mother and father would be worried. But he could hardly bring himself to care. He was frozen stiff, stricken with grief.

Small, almost silent sobs escaped his mouth now and then. The words "I'm sorry" showing up every few sobs. Tears were still streaming down his face that had turned red from cold. His numb fingers gripped Jack's hoodie more. The cold fabric calming the boy as he slowly started to drift off. He watched as the last rays of the moon disappeared and the sun came up over the horizon. The sun's light made its way over the trees and on to him and Jack's lifeless body.

The rays hit Jack's body hitting his frozen face. Suddenly Jack shot up with a gasp, his chest heaving as if he had awoken from a bad dream. He placed his hand on the small body that was attached to him. Jack looked at Jamie's cold face as the boy shivered, his teeth chattering. "Jamie? I told you to run." Jack rasped out, his voice was quiet and strained, it cracked and sounded painful.

Jamie looked up at Jack with shock in his eyes. "Jack?" a smile suddenly formed on Jamie's face and the boy shot himself further into Jack's arms. "You're okay! I thought I lost you." The boy called, more tears streaming down his face, sobs raking his body.

"Jamie, what are you talking about?" Jack asked, pulling the small boy away from him to look Jamie in the eyes. The boy sat back on his knees, wiping away stray tears.

"Y-you weren't moving. You h-had stopped breathing a-and your eyes were o-open but you weren't b-blinking… Jack… I WATCHED YOU DIE!" Jamie screeched, tears coming back, sobs shaking his body once more. "I watched Pitch strangle you half to death! And he injected you with something and you just stopped moving! I-I tried to wake you b-but you wouldn't move! You j-just laid there… you were dead…" Jamie whispered out the last part, sobbing.

Jack looked at Jamie with shock; he pulled the boy back into a hug, being careful to control his powers so he wouldn't make the boy any colder. "I wasn't dead Jamie. Whatever he injected me with must have just paralyzed me for a second. I'm fine now. You don't have to worry." Jamie sobbed more, holding onto the back of Jack's hoodie. "Don't cry, Jamie. It's going to be alright. Shh, don't worry." Jack soothed the younger boy. "Nothing's going to happen, you have to believe me."

This made Jamie sob harder, Jack looked helpless, wondering what he had said that would upset Jamie more. "I'm s-sorry!" Jamie called to Jack. Hugging him the older boy more.

"What?" asked a confused Jack.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe in you before." The boy explained. Jack looked at the boy in his arms sadly.

"That's in the past Jamie; you have nothing to be sorry for." Jack told him. Jamie slowly nodded; the tears subsiding to small hiccups as Jamie slowly fell asleep in Jack's arms. Jack looked at the boy; he figured that Jamie must have just been in shock. The boy was brave and strong, he wasn't one to cry. Jack did realize though, how much the fight could have affected the younger boy. He hadn't realized he meant so much to Jamie until now. He'd helped the boy believe again and since then they'd sort of just had a connection.

Slowly Jack gathered up the sleeping Jamie into his arms, walking towards where he dropped his staff, he bent down, slowly picking up his staff before carefully asking the winds for their help. The winds lifted him up and he flew out of the forest towards town, people were getting up and running around. He realized that in all the commotion of last night he'd accidentally made a snow storm, snow-covered the ground all around, children were running around and playing in it and Jack couldn't help but smile.

He flew past them, unnoticed. He flew up to a house he'd learned to love, Jamie's house. He reached out with one hand, opening the window to Jamie's room before flying over and setting the boy down in his bed. He looked at the pillows the boy had hidden under the sheets just encase his parents came in to check on him. Jack smiled before moving the pillows out from under the sheets and looking back at Jamie. He took off the boy's scar, hat, coat and boots, leaving the boy in his pajamas. He pulled the blanket up to the boy's chin and smiled as Jamie curled into its warmth.

Jack walked back towards the window, and walked to it, stepping out and closing it just as Jamie's mom came in. She looked at the sleeping Jamie with a smile before walking back out. It looked like she hadn't noticed her son's absence after all. Jack shifted his staff in his hand before flying away from the window. It didn't take him long to get back to his lake. It wasn't frozen anymore, instead there was a gaping hole in the middle and shards of ice were scattered around it.

Jack sighed; he'd have work to do. He stepped on the still frozen part of the lake and used his staff to start frosting the water. The water, now frosted over but not thick, made Jack smile. He zoomed across the frosted ice, almost ice skating but with out the skates. He drug his staff behind him, the frosted water becoming thicker and thicker until it was back to its old glory. He yawned, his limbs aching, his shoulder and side had stopped bleeding but he still felt terrible. He wiped his mouth with his hoodie sleeve bringing it back only to find blood on it.

He groaned but didn't complain. He swiftly and gracefully jumped into his tree. All the pain in his body forgotten as he slowly faded back into unconsciousness. His last thought was that he forgot that he needed to go to the North Pole today.

* * *

**Whoo hoo! Done, hope you all enjoy. Also, I'm soooo happy, now that I made my very own Jack Frost staff and I felt so childish walking into McDonald and getting a kid's meal just so I could get a Jack Frost toy. I am addicted to this character!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this chapters up a little late tonight, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Anyway, I need some sleep. So please enjoy this while I get some shut eye. **

* * *

**ICE COLD HEART**

I've never been one for light. Stuff like the sun and what not. I've never liked it, but I've never really hated it. The sun melted my snow and made me get hot. I didn't like warm or hot. So I stayed away from the light as much as possible to escape from the sun. I liked the sun as long as it wasn't hot. I was always disappointed when I had to leave Burgess and go to Antarctica or the South Pole or somewhere to get out of the sun. And I knew summer was approaching, I'd have to make a decision of where to go this year.

I've loved light when it comes from the moon and stars, or when you see the light in someone's smile. That's the light that I enjoy. Not the one that makes me feel like I'm melting. But even so, I've never really known a lot of light in my life. The darkness of my dreams don't help, the coldness in myself drove me away, and I was more one for the night.

But even something as new to me as light, will become my friend in this war…

**| NORTH POLE**

North and Sandy sat in the large room with the globe in it. They didn't say anything… mostly because Sandy doesn't talk. All the Guardians had agreed on meeting today, North had told Sandy and Tooth about Jack's decision not to stay and instead return to the lake in Burgess. He mostly told them just incase they came over here looking for Jack and got mad at North for not telling them he wasn't here.

Tooth walked into the room, she looked worried and agitated. "Good, Tooth, thanks for joining us." North welcomed, "Now all we need is Jack and B-"

Suddenly a hole in the ground opened and Bunnymund jumped through. He looked at the other Guardians, not saying a word.

"Okay, we only need Jack." North corrected himself.

"What? That ice box still not here?" asked Bunnymund. He was secretly worried for the little ice spirit.

"No, he hasn't shown up yet." North told Bunnymund.

Tooth looked anxious. "Okay, I've thought this over in my head, I just want to make sure I got this right." She started, "He's all alone, in a forest, with nowhere to sleep, and probably freezing. What if he got hurt or something?" she asked desperately.

"One, he probably just sleeps in trees, two, he's the spirit of winter, he's not going to freeze, three, he can handle himself, and four, he's been on his own for a long time now, I don't think he needs us babysitting him at every turn." Bunnymund stated, he didn't like to admit it, but the Guardians had left Jack alone for three-hundred years after all.

"Still, I'm going to send Baby Tooth after him. You know, just incase he forgot or something." Tooth said worriedly. The rest nodded in agreement. They watched as the little fairy flew off.

**| BURGESS**

Pain surrounded him. He ached everywhere and he was pretty sure one of his wounds had opened back up. He shifted uncomfortably in his tree. Sweat dripped down his pale face and the signs of a fever showed evidently. His eyes were clenched shut as he shifted again, holding the found on his chest that hurt the worst. He was still asleep, but a restless one. He panted and groaned now and then in his sleep. Everything just seemed to hurt.

Suddenly something soft gently nudged Jack into a semi conscious state. He opened his dropping eyes. He looked at the soft feathered fairy in front of him. He grunted and slowly and painfully got into a sitting position. "Baby Tooth?" he asked, looking at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice was still cracking and it hurt him to talk.

Baby Tooth chirped worriedly. She looked at him for a second and Jack's eyes widened. "Oh no, North," Jack moaned leaning back in his tree and putting his sore hands over his eyes. "Dang it! I should have remembered!" Jack yelled frustrated. He smashed his right wrist down on the tree branch, only to cry out with pain. He pulled his wrist back and rolled up his sleeve, he gasped at what he saw.

Black crack marks covered his wrist and were up his arm about half way. He took a deep breath. "It's nothing, I'm fine. I'll look it over later." He told himself. He got to his feet. "Just need to get to the North Pole so that they don't worry about me. Then I can look it over." He promised himself. He gently floated down to the lake, looking down at his reflection and gasping. His hair was coated with mud and blood, his side wound had reopened during the night and was bleeding horribly, his chest wound looked almost infected and his shoulder wound was the only one that looked fine.

The slash on his face had stained blood to his cheek and his hoodie was half red now. He took his staff, stabbing into the ice with it, cracking it only enough to get to some water. He began to clean the mud and blood out of his hair, leaving it back to his normal white color. He then took some more water, using it to wash off some of the blood on his hoodie and cheek.

He put a bit of water on his shoulder wound, it stung and he cried out but continued. He got to his side wound and cleaned it off with some water but it still seemed to let out a bit of blood. He looked at his chest wound but didn't dare touch it. It looked horribly red around the real wound and he was pretty sure that wasn't a good sign. So instead he let it be, getting to his feet.

He looked at Baby Tooth who was looking at him nervously. "You can't tell anyone about this Baby!" Jack told her. "I mean it!" he snapped. He stopped, "Sorry Baby T., that was uncalled for." He apologized. He didn't know where the anger came from, but he didn't like it. "Let's just go."

**| NORTH POLE**

The Guardians waited anxiously for their newest member. Hoping he hadn't gotten himself into any trouble. Suddenly Baby Tooth flew in, flying towards Tooth. A few seconds later Jack walked-limped in. The Guardians' eyes widened as they took in Jack's small form.

"Jack, what happened?" Tooth asked, flying over to Jack quickly, but not touching him, afraid she would hurt him more. Jack pulled him hi hoodie more, hiding dark bruises on his neck from the rest of the Guardians, they didn't seem to notice.

"I was flying home when I must have dozed off or something, I sort of crashed landed." Jack bluffed. They looked at each other, not sure what to think of this story. Baby Tooth didn't look pleased, knowing that wasn't the truth. She flew over to Jack and grabbed a hold of the top of his hoodie, pulling the collar down to show the dark bruises and hand prints on his neck. The Guardians gasped and Jack bit the inside of his lip.

"Jack, why would you lie to us?" asked North.

"Because you guys always get worried over nothing!" exclaimed Jack, raising his hands in the air. They just now noticed how painful Jack's voice sounded.

"This isn't _nothing _Jack! Look at you! You're torn up, you have bruises on your neck and one of your wounds looks infected! You call that nothing!" Bunnymund yelled.

"It's none of your business! And besides, since when have you cared?!" anger flared up in Jack. "Oh look at me I'm the Easter Bunny, I go around hiding eggs. I protect children. But for the past THREE-HUNDRED YEARS I'VE COMPLETELY IGNORED JACK FROST! But who really care!?"

The Guardian's looked at Jack stunned. "Jack, we're just worried, we want to help you" North started.

"Oh, like you wanted to help me by leaving me alone?! How you wanted to help me by making me figure out my powers on my own?! How about the fact that because you pushed me out I sunk the gosh dang Titanic?!" Jack yelled. "If that's what you call helping, I don't want anything to do with it!" Jack didn't mean it, he didn't but anger was taking him over. He just let it happen, he couldn't fight it, couldn't stop it.

"Jack, you need to calm down." Tooth stated, looking and the sweat slipping down Jack's face. His normally pale cheeks were red and there was actual heat rising from him. The boy's hands were clenched and his eyes were glaring daggers at Bunnymund and North. "Jack don't over exert yourself, I think you might be very sick." Tooth stated. She looked at the young spirit sadly.

"Oh, so now I'm sick am I?!"

"Jack that's not what I meant," Tooth said, trying to reach out to him.

He glared even more, his eyes now fixed on Tooth's hand that was reaching towards his forehead. He let he put a hand on him, his eyes still glaring at her and he was panting with exhaustion. She flinched at the heat radiating off the normally cold forehead of Jack. "Jack you have a really high fever, you need to let us help you."

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU'RE GUY'S HELP! YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME! WHY WOULD YOU NOW!?" he shouted, grabbing a hold of Tooth's wrist in a death grip and ripping it away from his forehead. His anger got the best of his powers and Tooth's hand started to frost over. She screamed as the frost turned to ice. Bunnymund was there in seconds. He hoped over and used his back legs to kick Jack away from Tooth. She backed away from the boy on the floor, he didn't get up, didn't move.

"Jack?" she asked. He didn't move, didn't respond. North ran over to Jack, the boy's chest still heaved with exasperation but he seemed to have broken away from that state he was in. His eyes were clenched shut in pain and his breathing was shallow. North put his own hand on Jack's head, noticing the same thing Tooth had. Normally Jack would have been freezing, and that was his normal temperature. But now, he was even hotter than a normal human's temperature. North's eyes widened and he picked up the limb Jack bridal style.

He ran out of the room, followed by Sandy, who had been too stunned to move during the entire thing, Tooth, and Bunnymund. As North ran towards the infirmary he didn't to notice the black lines disappearing from the boy's neck.

* * *

**And done! Yay, anyway I like to apologize for the little Jamie crying in Jack's arms scene from the last chapter. I've never really written a scene like that before so it was new to me. Thanks for sticking with me even after that scene. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter came in really late and I'm soooo sorry for that. But in my defense I've been helping my brother and sister-in-law move all day! So I'm sorry for that and I'm sorry for the fact that this is shorter the usual. Sorry...**

* * *

**ICE COLD HEART**

Snow is my element; I've known it for as long as I can remember. A gentle snow fall never went unnoticed in my eyes, unlike most people. I appreciated them in every way possible. They cheered me up when I was sad, was there when I was mad. But even snow can cause destruction. It's- I've killed several people with my snow. Blizzards have killed thousands, then there was the Titanic incident. I look at this and I can't believe I'd been so cruel.

My emotions sometimes get the best of me, ending in disasters, but I regret it every time. One I regret the most is the blizzard of 68; I've never forgiven myself for that one. I was just so angry and then the Easter Bunny sowed up, after his scolding I left. I hadn't seen him since. Well at least, not until he basically kidnapped me that is.

But snow was now my enemy, working against me and like a snow flake, I would fall…

**| NORTH POLE**

Jack awoke with a huge headache. His chest burned with pain and his shoulder and side weren't making it any better. He cracked open his eyes only to see Tooth standing above him, she had a cold rag and was ringing it out. She gently placed it on his head. She looked at his face, noticing his eyes half-open.

"Jack, Jack can you hear me?" she asked. But it came to death ears. The pain was growing and the image of Tooth was dimming, his vision clouded with black spots until it covered everything, and he fell back into unconsciousness.

**ROTG**

"The fever just will not go down! I've tried everything but it's as if nothing will work!" Tooth cried desperately to the three other Guardian's who had come to check on Jack. She rang out the cold rag and put it back on Jack's hot head. "And it doesn't matter how much fluids I put into him, they don't last long in his body. If we don't get water into him soon he'll dehydrate." She told them, while looking over the boy on the bed.

"He woke up a few hours ago but it's as if he couldn't hear me. The fever just keeps getting worse and it seems now that he's too weak to even keep his eyes opened. The infection on his chest is worse than we thought. And it seems to be a whip mark, along with the one on his cheek. The side and shoulder wound seem to be that of a sword and he has at least three broken ribs. And to add to all of this his larynx is ruptured, that's why he was talking so painfully."

Tooth looked close to tears and in reality, she was. She couldn't believe Jack wouldn't tell them the truth, especially when it was something this serious. Bunnymund looked at the boy who looked too calm for his liking, too still. "He's one tough kid." He said out of the blue. The other Guardians nodded with him.

"So, nothings bring the fever down?"

"No, I've tried everything I know… I just can't get it down; I'm worried that the fever will…" Tooth cut herself off, she knew Jack was strong, but he was the winter spirit, could he really survive this fever? It was getting too high, and all her methods weren't working. Then again, she wasn't a doctor and didn't know much about it.

"Don't worry Tooth, he'll pull through." Bunnymund told her.

"But at what cost?" she said sadly. "He may never be able to speak again; his chest will most likely be forever scared. His cheek will probably never heal, and then he'll always have slash marks on his side and shoulder. He won't be the same. And he won't be able to move very much on account of his ribs."

Sandy looked sad, but as usual, said nothing. He just looked at the younger Guardian with sad eyes. North looked at the boy he had come to think of as a son, his eyes were full of sorrow, grief, and… anger. Same with Bunnymund's, only his anger was also evident on his face.

"Whoever did this is going to pay. I'll make sure of that." Bunnymund mumbled. He walked out of the room, anger flowing from him in waves. Sandy was next to leave, not being able to see Jack this way. North on the other hand stayed, he wanted to make sure the boy would be okay. He walked over and placed a hand on Jack's uninjured shoulder.

"You're going to be okay Jack, I promise."

**ROTG**

Darkness was everywhere, surrounding him and every corner. He walked deeper into the darkness, looking it over with no fear. Whispers filled the air, though they were too quiet and too jumbled for him to make them out. He caught ever few words, things like 'fear' and 'you shouldn't be here' but he mostly ignored the voices. His bright blue eyes scanned his surroundings, still curious as to why he was here, or how he had gotten here for that matter.

"Jack," one of the voices whispered.

"Jack come with us." It whispered quietly.

"It's time for you to join us." Suddenly the darkness burst apart and light appeared. The shadows screeched and almost seemed to move away from the light. "It's time for you to join us Jack. Come with us! We miss you!" Jack looked at the light, seeing three figures. They looked familiar and he realized they were his family, his mom, his dad, and his little sister. He started walking towards the light, not sure what it would bring him. As he took a step into the light he noticed that his skin was no longer white, instead it was a pale human color. He gasped and noticed the brown bangs in his face.

He recoiled away from the light, noticing his skin paling and his hair going white. "Jack, come with us." The voice whispered, but it sounded more distant now. The light started fading and Jack couldn't help but run towards it.

"No! Wait, don't leave me!" he called. But the light disappeared and he was back in darkness. Jack fell to his knees, tears running down his face.

"You would rather be Jack Frost than Jack Overland Frost I see." A dark voice said. Jack paid no mind to it. "I can't see why. You could have been with your family again, but instead you chose to be an immortal, alone forever."

"I'm not alone!" he shouted to the voice.

"Oh really?" it asked darkly. "The Guardians would leave you in a heartbeat, and little Jamie could stop believing at anytime he wanted to. So could his friends. You will never have anyone, Jack." The voice taunted.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"You're just a pathetic little excuse for a winter spirit. Look at all the deaths you've caused with your powers."

"Shut up!" Jack yelled a little louder. More tears streamed down his face and he covered his ears with his palms.

"It's no wonder that the Guardians left you in solitude for three-hundred years. You don't deserve to be with them. You deserve to be alone."

"SHUT UP!" Jack yelled. He couldn't take the voice anymore. Suddenly some light seeped into the darkness. Jack turned to it, hoping to see his old family, but instead he saw the worried faces of the other Guardians North seemed to be pushing down on something and Tooth was holding a pale hand, his pale hand.

"Come on Jack, come back to us." Tooth whispered. Jack walked over to the window like light. He touched it and instantly felt pain. He recoiled back a few steps only to notice the window closing.

"Not this time," he mumbled to himself and plunged his arm into the window, unbearable pain filled his body but he continued anyway. He jumped through the window, covered in pain, light surrounded him, and then darkness again.

**ROTG **

Everything had been going fine, Jack was stable and though they couldn't get the fever down Jack seemed fine. That is until he just stopped breathing. It was out of nowhere. He'd been fine one minute and then horrible the next. Sandy and Bunnymund had come back into the room the second they heard Tooth shouting. North was pushing down on Jack's chest, trying to get the boy's heart beating again and Tooth was desperately holding the boy's hand to her chest.

"Come back to us Jack." She whispered. Suddenly Jack shot up, a scream forming in his throat. He let out a pained whimper instead. His eyes opened and he looked at the other Guardians with relief. But so did they, but for a different reason. Jack's fever had gone down.

* * *

**Yay, happy stuff for once. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's me again! I got to go see the movie again with my little sister today! Man was she excited about it! We went to Blockbuster afterwords and looked at a bunch of stuff on the movie. We both got key chains, mines Jack! :D I actually made my key chain into a choker collar necklace. I love those and it looks pretty good that way, now I'll have it with me where ever I go!**

* * *

**ICE COLD HEART**

Isolation, I know that word pretty well. I've been alone for a long time and surprisingly, I'm okay with it. Through out the years I've been alone, the only time I hadn't felt so alone was when I was in my memories; when I saw my mother and father, and my little sister. I had saved my little sister and for that a bit of the loneliness that was embedded inside of me lifted.

But I was forever isolated from the other Guardians and from the humans. I wasn't human, so I'd always be isolated from them, but even though I was an immortal I wasn't like the Guardians. I was just a young boy trapped in between two worlds.

But even immortals could bleed, and this isolated immortal would…

**| NORTH POLE**

It been about two weeks since Jack's fever had broken and he had woken up completely, though that didn't last long. He was mostly asleep for the weeks to come. The only time he was awake was to drink something. They couldn't get Jack to eat anything. This worried them further, they knew Jack was losing an unhealthy amount of weight and they were scared about how far it would go.

Now all of them sat outside trying to figure out a way to help the young spirit. They all looked tired and worried, with all of them working they couldn't always be around for the young boy. So they usually took shifts, they all hadn't been in the same week since the boy's fever broke.

"We have to get some food into him! He could lose too much weight. We can't have that, how is he supposed to recover without the extra energy?" asked Tooth.

"We could force feed him." Bunnymund said.

"That sounds cruel! We shouldn't force him into doing anything!"

"It's not like we can sweet talk him into doing it!"

"It's possible!" she said furiously.

"It would never work!"

"It might!"

North and Sandy stayed out of the argument, both glancing at the door to Jack's room. They just wanted the boy to be okay, they didn't care how, they just wanted him okay again.

**ROTG**

Jack awoke, but this time exhaustion didn't overtake him like the last few times he woke up. Everything seemed to be numb, because all he felt was a dull throb. He sat up, not even noticing the sting in his chest. He swung his legs over the bed, he was wearing his brown pants but his hoodie was on the other side of the room. He slowly got to his feet, his shaky weak feet barely holding him up. With out a second thought he walked over to the chair where his hoodie lay over. He grabbed it, pulling it on, not caring for the bandages on his wrapped around his chest and shoulder.

He grabbed his staff, that was right next to the hoodie and used it as a somewhat crutch. He reached for the door but instantly thought better of it. The other Guardians were no doubt waiting close by. He took a few steps back. He grabbed his head and closed his eyes as it began to pound.

"_It's time to come to me, Jack…" _a voice whispered in Jack's head. He reopened his eyes, only this time they were rimmed with red. His face was expressionless as he pulled up his hoodie, hiding his eyes away from the world. He then walked over to the window, pushing it open. A cold breeze came in and snow flew around him, almost welcoming him, as if it had missed seeing him. But the snow instantly flew away from him almost as if sensing something different in him.

Jack paid no mind to the snow, his goal was simple and he would carry out it. He got onto the window seal, and was about to jump when the door opened. He heard some startled gasps behind him and crouched down on the window seal, looking over his shoulder at the other Guardians.

"Jack? What are you doing? Where are you going?" asked Tooth.

"It doesn't matter." He said to them, his voice no longer sounded painful or scratchy, instead it was just emotionless, almost mechanical.

"Yes it does, mate. You're not fit enough to travel yet. In fact, you shouldn't even be out of bed!" Bunnymund protested. "Now why don't you just come back inside and we'll help you." The words seemed to infuriate Jack, but still he came down. They couldn't see his eyes slowly getting redder or the dark lines making their way up his neck.

Suddenly Jack slammed his staff into the floor. It instantly covered with ice and North and Bunnymund both fell to the ground, slipping on it. Tooth and Sandy, who were floating, flew over to Jack; he pointed his staff at Tooth, freezing one of her wings. She fell to the ground, leaving only Sandy left. He shot at Sandy but the older spirit just kept dodging. More black lines made their way up Jack's face and his anger grew.

Sandy threw to golden whips at Jack, they wrapped around Jack's torso and arms, restraining him. Sandy shot anther golden whip, which wrapped itself around Jack's staff, tugging it out of the boy's hands as he protested.

Jack tugged at the whips, trying desperately to get out of them. Bunnymund had gotten up and was now helping Tooth get her wing unfrozen, while North slowly got to his feet, trying not to slip again. Jack struggled still, then the pain in his head came back, he let out a pained cry and dropped to his knees. The rest of the Guardians instantly ran to him. Sandy let the whips fall away and Jack's hands instantly went to his head and he curled into himself.

"_Don't let these fools get in the way. You don't belong with them, come to me. You're welcome here unlike with them…" _

The voice called again. Jack's hands gripped onto his head more as the voice faded and the pain with it. He could hear the Guardians calling to him, asking him if he was okay, and what was wrong. He ignored them; though his head didn't hurt anymore he kept his hands on his head, as part of a ruse.

While the Guardians were expecting it he grabbed his staff that was only a few feet away and blasted them back with snow and wind. They flew back a few feet onto their back, sitting up second after. More snow and wind came forming something in front of Jack. They ran towards the boy but only to hit something. The wind and snow stopped and they looked and realized that Jack had form an almost ice barrier between them.

Jack just stared at them, with an almost curious expression on his face, though they couldn't be sure, most of his face was covered in the shadows of his hood. They couldn't even see his now blood red eyes, or the black lines leading up to them. The tips of his white air were now black and his pale skin had turned a grayish color, but they couldn't really tell in the lighting.

North came forward, pulling out his sword and smashing it into the barrier, it did nothing. He smashed into it again and it cracked a little. He did this two more times before Jack turned towards the window. He got back onto the window seal and turned back to take one more look at the Guardians surprised face. North smashed his sword into the ice and the snow broke, the Guardians ran after Jack but the boy jumped out of the window. They all looked out and noticed him falling towards the ground, only to have the wind catch him at the last second.

Sandy and Tooth flew out after him. But he was too fast for them, that and the fact that he'd started up a blizzard and they could hardly see three feet in front of them. They had to retreat back and Jack was gone.

**| Burgess **

Jack walked through the forest in Burgess. His face expressionless and his movements slow and mechanical, he looked more like a machine then anything else. He walked farther in; no sound was heard except the snap of a twig or two under his feet. His eyes were staring straight ahead, the hood still over his face. He walked on until he came into a small clearing with nothing but a large hole that was hardly visible. He looked down in it, his head hurting again, he clutched it with one hand while the other wrapped more tightly around his staff.

"_Come down, you are always welcome here." _The same voice whispered, his head stopped hurting seconds after the voice disappeared. Jack dived down into the dark hole, dodging spikes and what not. When he came out of the hole he was surrounded by empty cages with old purple and blue feathers in them. He flew past them towards a few doors. Feeling a slight pain in his head, he opened them.

It was a small room, with a broken looking globe, there was another one in the other room but this one was larger, it showed several lights and above it on a ledge were two nightmares. Jack paid no mind to them and walked on. He came to the globe staring at it. He felt a sudden pang of pain in his heart for some reason, before snapping out of it.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" a voice behind him asked.

Jack turned around, looking at Pitch Black as he walked into the room. He looked at the globe. "Look at all the lights, but yet not one of them is a believer of me." He said in disgust. "They will pay for forgetting me. And you, Jack, you are going to help." He said, looking at the boy. "I see you got away from the Guardians. I wonder how they feel right now, knowing that you're out here, all alone, and injured. But when reality is, you can't feel the pain of your injuries, and you're not alone." Pitch said with a smile.

"But don't worry, you don't need them anymore. You're a whole new kind of Jack Frost." Pitch said. He gestured to Jack's hood and the boy seemed to understand.

He took off the hood, showing his blood-red eyes, the cracks going up his face, his grey looking skin, and his snow-white hair now midnight black.

Jack had become a fearling.

* * *

**And Jack's a fearling. But you saw that coming! But if you didn't that's okay. I mean, it depends on the person. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's the next installment of Ice Cold Heart. Hope you all enjoy. No excuse me while I go hide from the Thunder and Lightning that's outside my window. *Shiver* I _hate _thunder and lighting!**

* * *

**ICE COLD HEART**

Fire, it was a beautiful and wondrous thing. It reminded me of a gentle snow fall, only warmer. Fire was nice and hot and kept people warm when it was cold. I was the exception. I'm not saying that I never go in front of fires, because I do. In fact, I've gone in front of fires a lot since I joined the Guardians. We would always sit in front of fires and talk when we could. Sometimes we'd all just fall asleep in front of the fire, I of course stayed the back the farthest.

Fires were fine, as long as I didn't stay close to them for a long time. I'd overheat and melt if I did. It's not like I've ever been burned before, well, not in this life time. But there was something about fires that just made me uneasy, maybe I'd gotten burned very badly when I was human or something. But now looking at fires just makes me see the beauty in them.

But right now, I just wish the fire would take my life…

**| NORTH POLE**

They'd searched for days, hoping, and failing to find Jack. The boy had basically disappeared off the planet it seemed. Even Sandy and Tooth's helpers couldn't find him, and they worked every night, all over the globe. They'd even talked to Jamie, a bad idea it turned out, the boy was heart-broken about the disappearance of Jack.

Now they had a missing spirit and a depressed child on their hands. They didn't know how anything could get worse. That is until lights in Burgess started going out on the globe, others flickering. Sandy was the first to notice, but of course everyone was too busy talking.

"Have you checked Antarctica?"

"Went there first, mate, there was no sign that he was even there."

"What about Green Land."

"Nothing there, had Baby Tooth and a few others go there last night."

"What about-" a sudden chime of a bell went off and they all turned towards Sandy, he was holding an elf by his hat, much like he had done when Jack was chosen as a Guardian. He dropped the elf and pointed to the globe. They all looked and gasped.

"Sandy, why didn't you say something?" asked North. Sandy let sand come out his ears, frustrated at them all.

"You don't think Pitch is back, is he?" asked Tooth.

"We saw his fearlings destroy him, he couldn't be back already, could he?" asked Bunnymund.

"It does not matter, we need to get to Burgess this instant." Said North, "Quickly, to the sleigh." North walked off, followed by Sandy and Tooth.

"No this time, mate." Bunnymund said, all of the Guardians looked back at the spirit of Easter; they all had very confused looks on their faces. Bunnymund smiled, he then started tapping on the floor with his foot. North looked down with wide eyes, he attempted to jump out-of-the-way but the floor fell underneath him. They all slid through the tunnel, North screaming, while Bunnymund just laughed.

| **BURGESS**

The ground opened up and the four Guardians flung out, Bunnymund landed on his feet while Tooth and Sandy just floated there, and North landed on his face. North grunted, getting to his hands and knees. "At least give a guy a warning next time." Stated North as he got to his feet.

Bunnymund chuckled as he walked towards the middle of the city; it was dark, close to midnight and the stars shown brightly in the sky, but no snow. Snow hadn't fallen since Jack had come to the workshop all beaten and bruised. He missed the snow; he had to admit that it was beautiful. But it was late in the season for it anyway. Even if Jack was okay, they wouldn't see it for a while.

Bunnymund and the other Guardians knew how much Jack hated summer, mostly because it made the Guardian too hot. So it would be no surprise, if he wasn't this hurt, that he'd be in Antarctica or somewhere else cold. He continued to walk, not sure as to what to do. So instead he decided that they'd start in the middle of the city. They all walked towards the statue that was placed in the middle of the city. The statue was of a man, a girl – his wife most likely – a little girl, and a boy, the girl and the boy were no doubt the man and women's children.

Someone sat in front of the statue, their hand delicately moving a crossed the engraved words. They had a hood over their head and was almost crouching there, looking almost like a ghost. The Guardians couldn't tell much more do to the lack of light.

"Excuse me?" asked Bunnymund. The person stiffened, getting to their feet, which were bare… wait, bare? "Jack?" asked Bunnymund curiously. The rest looked over the figure, making the connection as well.

"I was wondering when you guys would find me." said the figure softly, the Guardians could tell by the voice that the person was in fact, Jack Frost.

"Jack, why did you run away, we can help you, and you're still hurt." Tooth said desperately.

"You know, before all this, I had a family." The Guardians knew that he had a family, but they were sure that they didn't know about them. After all, he didn't remember.

"Jack," Tooth tried, stepping towards him, but he continued anyway.

"This statue, I've sped basically all of my life just sitting near it or on it. I never knew that it was my family." The Guardians' eyes widened. They looked back at the boy who was standing almost behind the mother, he had Jack's hairstyle almost and his facial structure.

"I saved my sister." He said, pointing the statue of the little girl in front of the older man on the statue. "I was teaching her how to ice skate when the ice began to crack under her. I tried to get to her but the ice also cracked under my feet. So I made a game of it, getting her to come closer to me and I got closer to her. When she was close enough I used this," he gestured to his staff, "To pull her onto thicker ice."

The Guardians looked at him, stunned. They had never thought that Jack would do that. They knew the boy loved children, but they didn't know he was selfless enough to risk his life for someone.

"But of course when I flung her onto the thicker ice I stumbled back. The ice cracked and I fell through." They all looked at him horrified. Drowning must have been a horrible death. "But I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Jack, it will always matter. Don't you think ever and I mean ever otherwise." North told him.

"But there is something you should know, Jack." Tooth said. Jack didn't turn towards them, he made sure to keep his back to them and his hood up. "Pitch is back, he's in Burgess." They all expected Jack to stiffen and immediately ask where Jamie was and if he was okay, but that wasn't the case.

Jack just stood there for a moment, before letting out a small chuckle. The chuckle increased until he was full blown laughing. "Oi! What are you laughing about?" asked a very confused Bunnymund.

"You would seriously think that Pitch would be here? Oh no, no, no, Guardians you got the wrong idea." Jack said, finally turning around, his face was concealed in darkness, the only thing they could see was Jack's wide, toothy smile. They took a step back, not liking the smile. Suddenly Jamie ran forwards.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." He said, making his way through hoping to get in front of them to talk to them, but when he saw Jack he froze for a second, then he smiled and about ran to him if Bunnymund hadn't grabbed the back of his shirt. "Hey!" Jamie protested.

"Something's wrong with Jack." Whispered Tooth to him.

"Oh, good old times, leaving me out of everything." Jack said, the smile never leaving his face. He pointed his staff at the Guardians. "Looks like its true when they say nothing ever changes." He slammed his staff on the ground, ice forming all around him, but it had a weird dark tint to it. "You were wrong when you said Pitch is here. He's not." Jack said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.

"But if you really want to know who's causing the havoc, you can." Suddenly nightmares came behind him. Jack didn't seem to notice. One came up right behind him, getting up on its hind legs, looking ready to hit Jack.

"Jack watch out!" Tooth called, Sandy formed his whips, North got his swords, and Bunnymund got his boomerangs.

"Oh the nightmare won't hurt me." Jack said, the nightmare got down, walking to the side of Jack and putting its head near Jack. The boy smiled more, and laughed, petting the nightmare. More nightmares flew in, until they were almost completely surrounding the Guardians.

"Jack," asked a fearful Jamie. He looked at Jack, not liking anything about what was going on. He looked at Jack's hands, noticing that they weren't their normal color, they were grey color. Jamie's eyes widened. "Jack, please, what's going on?"

Jack didn't answer, didn't even look at the younger boy. Jamie felt hurt since Jack wouldn't even glance at him. "The one causing all this havoc is me." Jack stated, all of the Guardians looked startled and took another step backwards.

"Jack, why?" asked North.

Jack's smile faded, and turned into a hardened frown. "Why, you ask. Is it that hard to figure out?" none of the Guardians answered. "Three hundred years of complete solitude, my only friends were the cold, dark, and the night. You all ignored me like I didn't exist, and you still ask. 'why'?" Jack sounded completely flabbergasted.

Anger swelled up in Jack, he growled and the winds started to pick up, the wind blew off Jack's hood and the Guardians gasped. Jack's skin was grey; his white hair now black, dark lines from his neck were going all the way up to his eyes, which were blood-red, only they were glowing red as well. "Jack?" asked Jamie fearfully, he'd seen the dark lines and red eyes before but this… he'd never expected this.

"Attack!" shouted Jack, pointing his staff towards the Guardians. At Jack's command all of the fearlings charged towards them.

* * *

**And the war has begun. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome one and welcome all. I'm pretty excited right now, I just heard that its going to be snowing where I live tomorrow! I'm so happy that Jack's coming here! Haha, anyway here's the next chapter. **

* * *

**ICE COLD HEART**

Tragedy, I guess you could say I know it pretty well. If tragedy was an immortal like me, I guess we would be friends, not close, but close enough. I guess the only real tragedy I've known in this life is when I though Sandy died. I put up a fake smile, a fake laugh, but inside it was tearing me apart.

My three-hundred year isolation wasn't really a tragedy but I guess its pretty close. I guess I haven't really seen a lot of tragedy. I've seen people die from my snow, but I hardly knew them. Of course I was sad, but never had I really been stricken with grief.

I wonder if the Guardians and Jamie will think it's a tragedy when I die…

**| Burgess**

Fearlings charged forwards, coming at the Guardians on all sides. North looked to Bunny, who had jumped out of their formation and was now destroying as many fearlings as possible. Sandy was also destroying them, but he was sticking closer to the group, using his whips to destroy them. Tooth wasn't fighting, she was protecting Jamie, and that's when North realized something, Jamie was still here!

Jamie looked at Jack with fearful eyes. "Jack! There is something wrong with Jack!"

"Jamie, I know you want to think this-"

"No! I know there is! I saw Pitch-"

"You insolent brat!" everyone looked towards Jack, he was glaring at Jamie. This made everyone's eyes widen. "Quiet your mouth!" he said and dark sand came out of nowhere, slithering itself around Jamie's mouth. The boy protested and tried to scream against the gag, but it came out muffled.

"Tooth, get Jamie out of here!" North said, charging into a large group of fearlings. Tooth nodded and grabbed Jamie, flying up into the air away from all the fighting. Jamie protested, reaching over Tooth's shoulder towards Jack, who just glared at him. Jack raised his hand and more fearlings came, racing after Tooth and Jamie.

North saw this and jumped at Jack. Jack turned towards him and for a moment, North could see the normal happy, white-haired, winter spirit, staring at him and laughing. But an instant later the image turned back into the dark glare of this fearling Jack.

Jack charged at North, he had his staff in his hand. North slashed one of his swords at Jack, he dodged it and shot some ice at North who simply ducked. He slashed again still missing. Jack kicked the sword out of North's hand. "How about we have a nice, hand to hand fight?" asked Jack with a smile. North threw his other sword and Jack leaned his staff against the statue. North threw a punch and Jack ducked, rolling through North's legs and jabbing the older man in the side. North stumbled a little but regained his balance.

He charged at Jack and kicked at the boy, who simply dodged, getting ready to hit North again.

"HELP!" both turned towards the voice; they saw Tooth and Jamie surrounded by several fearlings. Jack's eyes widened and for a second, they flickered to his icy blue color.

"Jamie?" he asked, confused. North took this distraction to his advantage, punching Jack in the chest. The boy crippled to the ground, screaming in agony. North remembered the infection, he looked down at Jack, who looked up at him, North could have sworn the boy's eyes were blue! Then the boy looked back down at the ground, only to shoot up a second later and kick North in the head, sending him to the ground.

Jack walked over and picked up his staff. He saw North slowly pushing himself off the ground, then Bunnymund and Sandy were fighting back to back, while Tooth defended her and Jamie as best she could. Jack looked at Jamie, sad, scared, and gagged. A pang of guilt hit his stomach, but he didn't let it show, his cold red eyes glared at the boy.

"This ends now!" Jack yelled, before smashing his staff on the ground. His head was bowed as ice surrounded him, getting the attention of the Guardians. When Jack looked up it made all the Guardians take a step back. Jack's eyes were glowing red and he had a scowl on his face.

The boy floated up into the air, above them all, only a few fearlings flew around him. Snow started to form, it rapidly getting faster and more of it fell. The wind started to blow angrily, whipping the boy's black hair across his face. The snow fall soon turned into a blizzard, the Guardians fought on but the blizzard just got worse and worse. Tooth was hiding Jamie from it as best she could, but the boy was still shivering horribly in her arms.

They'd never seen a storm like this, the snow was everywhere, it was almost impossible to see and so cold that it could kill a full-grown human, which meant that Jamie wouldn't last long out there, he'd probably die before they could get him to safety. Jack's stormed raged on with all of his hate and anger. He glared at them all, they had brought this on themselves.

They didn't want him, didn't care for him. Why should he stop the storm, he wanted them to die in the snow, to their lifeless bodies to freeze under all of it. Jack growled and looked at them all. What right did they have to leave him alone for three-hundred years?

What was their excuse?

"_Don't cry Jamie, it's going to be alright."_

The words formed in Jack's mind without his permission. He grabbed his head and looked down at the boy who was freezing to death. His mind wandered away from the battle. The sound of fighting faded and he found himself back in his forest. He looked around, hearing a sob, he looked down, Jamie was holding on to him, sobbing his eyes out.

Jack pulled Jamie away from him, words left his mouth but they didn't quite reach his ears. Jamie sat back and whipped his eyes. "Y-you weren't moving. You h-had stopped breathing a-and your eyes were o-open but you weren't b-blinking… Jack… I WATCHED YOU DIE!" Jamie screeched, tears coming back, sobs shaking his body once more. "I watched Pitch strangle you half to death! And he injected you with something and you just stopped moving! I-I tried to wake you b-but you wouldn't move! You j-just laid there… you were dead…" Jamie whispered out the last part, sobbing.

Jack felt the strange sense of déjà vu, but he pulled Jamie back into a hug all the same. More words left his mouth but once again he couldn't hear them. He was more focused on the shivering boy in his arms. He rubbed the boy's arms, hoping to get friction and warm the boy up. But the boy still shivered and sobbed. This made Jack feel guilty and saddened inside, as if he was the cause of it. He probably was, he always messed things up.

He felt a strange connection to Jamie. An almost brotherly bond of sorts. He didn't want anyone to hurt the boy; he wanted to be there when Jamie needed him, and even when he didn't. He wanted to be the older brother that the younger boy never had.

But those emotions faded along with the forest. Jack wanted to protest and to go back into that peaceful moment. No sounds but a gentle wind, the boy with him, close enough so he could protect Jamie, and the forest around them. He loved the boy like a brother, and he wanted to help him in any way possible.

But slowly those emotions faded, and Jack grew angry. The sound of swaying trees disappeared and the sound of raging winds took its place. The sight of the forest faded and the battle took its place. And the crying boy who was just happy to know that his big brother was alive vanished, only for a boy who was gagged and crying from fear to come into sight.

Jack's guilty thoughts slowly subsided and he looked back at the huge storm that would probably cast the world into the next ice age. The storm was slowly spreading across the country and from there it cross the world. The storm was Pitch's idea, he'd some how gotten his hands on some sort of magic that could make a spirit's powers stronger, and he'd given it to Jack for this reason.

But Jack's mid couldn't stick to that topic, it kept wandering, though he was growing weaker from causing the storm he still wanted to think of something… anything!... else. He thought about his memory of him and Jamie in the woods. He frowned, why would Jamie care about him? He's just like the Guardians; all he wanted to do was use him. He didn't care that he hadn't been believed in for years! He didn't care!

Jack's head began to hurt and he put a hand up to it, but the dark, disturbing voice didn't fill his head this time. This was smaller, kinder.

"_I'm sorry I didn't believe in you before." _Jack knew it was Jamie, but it confused him. Why would Jamie care so much about him?

Jack looked at Jamie, still huddled into Tooth as she tried to fight off all the fearlings around them; it was tougher in the snow. Jamie shivered more and more and tears fell down his face as he clutched onto Tooth, the gag still on his mouth. Jack felt terrible; he released the sand from Jamie's mouth.

Jamie looked up at Jack as soon the sand released his mouth, Jack was staring right at him, his skin still dark, the cracks still on his face, and his hair still black. But Jack's eyes weren't red, they were blue. "Jack…" the boy whispered. "Jack!" he said louder. This caught Tooth's attention. She looked from Jamie to Jack in confusion.

"Jack! You need to fight it!" Jamie called up. Jack looked at Jamie, unsure about what to do. "Fight it! Pitch can't control you! Please fight it, for me!" this caught the other Guardians attention and they looked up at Jack. He still looked unsure.

"J-Jamie?" he asked. Jamie's eyes brightened.

"You can do it Jack! Fight it!" called Jamie.

"I…" he never finished. His eyes snapped back to the blood-red color. Jamie whimpered as he saw Jack looking at him with disgust again.

"Foolish child, he won't be fighting anything. He can't." came a voice behind Jack. Through the snow storm Pitch walked in the middle of the street. More fearlings came behind him, following him. "He doesn't have the will power to."

* * *

**Looks like Jack's subconscious is trying to take over. But will it be enough to get him back? Poor Jamie! I hate writing about him like this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wooo hoooo! Longest chapter yet! Haha! Anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

**ICE COLD HEART**

Weakness, I know it pretty well. It's one of the first things I learned when I was 'born'. I learned it soon after coming back. The second that first person walked through me, I felt weak, like I couldn't do anything. It was me against the world, and I couldn't win a losing fight. I was too weak, too stupid. I couldn't do anything. I thought that for a long time, it slowly led me into depression, but I got over it. I put on a fake smile and a fake laugh, everyone thought I was alright, but I wasn't, I was weak.

The Guardians helped me become stronger and I have to thank them for that. The second Jamie saw me though, the very second he could hear me, I felt like I could take on anything, anyone. I wasn't weak, I was strong, a soldier of war, I was the Man in the Moon's soldier. And I would fight for the children of the Earth.

But now I was destroying that, and I couldn't help but wonder how I became so weak…

**| BURGESS**

Pitch walked forwards, jumping on one of the nightmares and flying up to Jack. The boy's eyes had begun to glow red again and more snow came down. Pitch snapped in front of Jack's face and he did nothing. "He will not disobey me." Pitch told them, looking back at Jack once more.

"What's he talking about?" asked Tooth, still shielding the shivering Jamie.

"I tried to t-tell you!" Jamie said, the other Guardians looked at him. The fearlings had stopped advancing for the moment, either Pitch wanted to hear this, or Jack was the one controlling the fearlings and had called them off for the moment. "When you told me a-about Jack coming to you all c-cut up and b-bruised, I know why he was!"

"Jamie, how could you know that?" asked Tooth.

"He was protecting me!" Jamie shouted, more tears going down his face. The Guardians looked startled. "I knew pitch w-was back so I went to Jack for help. He tried to fend off Pitch but he somehow got Jack on the ground. H-he injected Jack with something! It paralyzed Jack for a while." Jamie whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry! I should have told you guys earlier."

"It is okay Jamie, you did not know." North said.

"The boy isn't a liar, I'll tell you that." Pitch commented, smiling. "Every time Jack gets angry, his body can be controlled by me and when he gets angry enough times I can control it whenever I want, which is what you're seeing now. Jack is aware of what he is doing. He just can't help himself." The smile grew. "He's currently trapped in an endless nightmare, the only way to get out, is to fight it. And he doesn't have the will power to do that. And it's not like you can help him, he's too weak and as the storm rages on, he'll become weaker."

"He can fight it, and he'll stop this storm the second he gets out!" Jamie yelled up to Pitch.

"Aww, how cut, you actually believe in that over grown snow cone! Besides, even if he breaks free, he can't stop the storm. It'd kill him." The last words hit everyone hard. Jack would have to choose, himself or the people of the world. And the Guardians and Jamie knew which one he'd choose… death.

"Oi! I may think Frost Bite is a thorn in my side, but he's stronger than you may think, mate!" Bunnymund said, outraged.

"Tell me that again after you're buried in ten feet of snow." Pitch laughed, smiling all the more.

Sandy was out raged, figures were popping above his head faster than anyone could read.

"Oh stick a sock in it Sandy. Oh wait, that wouldn't help, would it?" another smile from Pitch.

Sandy blew sand out his ears. He hated Pitch, the Nightmare King had taken Jack away from them, and forcing him into doing something he'd never want to do. And all Jack could do was watch as he destroyed his friends. Sandy looked at Jack, surrounded by what looked like a force field of snow, his red glowing eyes staring at something in the distance. But even more so, Sandy could see sweat dripping down Jack's face. The fever had returned and was slowly shutting down his body.

Sandy's eyes widened and he turned to the other Guardians, who were arguing with Pitch about something. Jamie was the only one looking at Sandy. This gave Sandy an idea, he formed a snow flake above his head, and Jamie just sort of shook his head and lifted an eyebrow. Sandy sighed and made a sand Jack. Jamie's eyes brightened with realization, 'Jack' he mouthed back. Sandy nodded, a smile forming on his face.

Sandy then formed a thermometer; he made it slowly go up till it reached the top. This one stumped Jamie for a second, a large list of words formed in the boy's head, but finally he mouthed back the word 'fever'. Sandy nodded and gestured to Jamie, hoping he'd put two and two together.

"Jack has a fever?" asked Jamie in a hushed whisper, he wasn't sure if he was right or not and he didn't want the other Guardians, or Pitch for that matter, to hear him; the Guardians didn't stop arguing which was a good sign. Sandy nodded all the same. Jamie looked up at Jack, just now noticing the beads of sweat "We have to do something." Jamie whispered to Sandy, the Guardian was about to answer when Pitch's voice rang out.

"Enough of this! Jack!" the Nightmare King called up to the sickly pale boy, his fever worsening by the second and he looked tired. He raised his staff and ice shot out towards North and Bunnymund, the two quickly dodged, with that the fearlings shot forwards and started attacking again.

Sandy looked back at Jack he looked so tired, so weak. Without really meaning to, Sandy shot some dream sand up towards Jack; it changed into a dolphin and started swimming around jack. The glow in Jack's eyes faded but his eyes were still red. A smile formed on Jack's face and he watched the dolphin dance around him.

North was too busy to see the change though; he attacked fearling after fearling that came too close to Tooth and Jamie. He let out a battle cry and charged into a group of them. Bunnymund didn't see them either; he was being attacked on all sides. The fearlings were treating to take him under any second. Sandy saw the change though.

As he used his whips to take down the fearlings surrounding him he couldn't help but smile at Jack who was laughing, looking less tired even though the fever was still there. Sandy knew that this was proof that Jack was really fighting in there.

Sandy whipped another fearling, if Jack could fight whatever inner battle was plaguing him; the Guardians could beat a couple of fearlings. But still the wind and snow ragged on. Jamie was slowly freezing to death and even the Guardians were shivering. Sandy himself shook a little but it was nothing too bad.

Pitch now noticed Jack, laughing and smiling. He glared at the sand dolphin and shot black sand at it. The golden sand turned black and the dolphin morphed into a shark with razor-sharp teeth and red eyes. Jack gasped, but his smile faded and his laughter died away. His red eyes glowed again and a scowl returned to his face, almost as if it had never left. The shark swam into the crowd of nightmares.

Sandy saw this and saddened; he thought that would have worked. Pitch just looked angry and annoyed. He glared at them all. "How could you possibly think he could break free?" he asked the Guardians. None of them answered, just looked at Pitch while holding off the fearlings.

"You can fight it Jack!" Jamie called, this just make Pitch even more angry.

"I think _you _will be the first to die, child." Pitch said, looking at Jamie. Jack flinched at this, catching the eyes of Pitch, the Guardians, and Jamie. But they moved on. "He is mine! I control him!" Jack flinched again.

"You will not…" Jack whispered, his fists clenching. "Even touch," his eyes clenched shut, "Jamie!" Jack shouted, his eyes opening again only they were glowing blue. "I am not your slave and will not be controlled!" Suddenly the dark grey skin cracked and fell apart almost like broken glass; it gave away to pale white skin.

His dark black hair looked almost as if it was melting away, giving way for his normal white as snow color. The dark crack marks disappeared, and he scowled at Pitch with his blue glowing eyes. He was about to charge at Pitch when he felt the effects of the fever hit him. But he didn't back down. The Guardians gasped and Jamie had a smile on his face even though he was shivering.

"And what do you intend to do? You can't stop this storm." Pitch said, looking startled and angry but still determined.

"Wanna bet?" suddenly snow started to form all around Jack, it gathering until he was in some sort of ball.

"You'll kill yourself!" Pitch warned.

Jack knew this, but he had to try. He looked down and Jamie, and his heart sank, the boy was shivering, dying from the cold. He had to do this, for Jamie, for the Guardians, for the world. His body seemed to almost glow blue as he forced the storm to stop. It felt like someone was tearing his insides apart but he continued. He screamed and his eyes started to glow brighter.

More snow formed around him until he shoved it all out words. It looked almost like a white explosion. All the snow flew out and away from him. The bright snow-covered everyone's vision for a second. But when they got there bearings back they realized something. The snow had stopped falling. But instead Jack was also falling, fast. North ran as fast as he could. Fearlings were panicking, racing away from the war zone.

But North couldn't bring himself to care, Jack was falling, and that was his main priority. He dove and caught the boy before he hit the ground. He cradled Jack in his arms and looked him over. Jack was sweating from fever and his eyes were half-open, his face turned up in a pained expression.

"Jack, you need to stay with us." North told him. "Just stay awake." The rest of them gathered around Jack, all stunned that he had such power. Above them Pitch sat outraged, still on his nightmare.

Jack looked at them all; his eyes still only half-open. Jamie ran out of Tooth's arms and ran towards Jack, attaching himself to the boy's jacket. Jack put a hand on Jamie's head and the boy looked up at jack. "Be strong, e-everything is g-g-going to b-be al-alright." Jack stammered out.

"But you'll be gone." Croaked out Jamie, "I don't want to lose you…" tears came to Jamie's eyes. Jack whipped away one of them with his thumb. The Guardians sat in silence, Tooth was crying quietly and the other three just looked pained.

"I'll never l-leave y-y-you Jamie, you h-have t-to b-believe in me." Jack said, smiling. "Promise…" Jack could hardly finish the sentence. "P-promise m-me you won't s-stop b-believing…"

"I-I," Jamie whipped away some tears and sniffled. "I promise."

"Good. A-and guys." He said looking towards the Guardians. "D-don't let this g-get to you. Just p-please, for me, k-keep doing what you d-do best." He smiled and they all nodded. He nodded and his eyes slowly closed as he went limb in North's arms.

That's when the war really started…

* * *

It really hurt me to write this. I swear I didn't want to! The evil plot bunny made me! Anyway here you guys go, I swear it'll get better soon! Just please trust me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter so please don't kill me! No really I got a few death threats from you guys. Hehe... anyway please don't kill me and enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

**ICE COLD HEART**

Death is something I'll never get used to. I've died twice now and the second time around isn't any easier. When you die, people say your 'life will flash before your eyes' and surprisingly memories did flash before my eyes, both times. Not that they were good memories. Most of them I'd been trying to forget. Stuff like my three-hundred years of solitude. The coldness I always felt. How dark it was when ever I wanted it to be light. How my snow killed people. The tragedy of Sandy's death. And the memories reminded me of my constant weakness.

But they did remind me of some good things in my life, the beautiful and peaceful nights. Or a fire crackling softly in a fire-place. Then there was when I got to be a Guardian, meeting all of them, helping destroy Pitch, becoming a family… and then my last memory was saying good-bye to them.

But if both my deaths felt the same, I wonder if coming back will be the same as well…

**| BURGESS**

North picked up Jack, the boy was lifeless in his arms, completely still. North didn't cry, he wanted to, but he needed to be the leader of this team, there would be time to mourn for Jack later. Right now, they needed to avenge his death. North handed Jack off to a crying Tooth, she looked down at him and let out a sob. Jamie was next to her, looking at Jack with sad, scared eyes.

North turned back to Tooth. "War is breaking loose. Get Jamie to safety." Tooth nodded and began to fly away from the battle, Jamie running next to her. He glanced back to see Pitch yelling, but he couldn't hear, and he didn't want to. He ran on with Tooth.

"You realize you just _killed _your own Guardian right?" asked Pitch. He was angry, he'd been defied, Jack had made him look like a fool. He would not stand for this. "It's your fault he's dead!"

"He would have wanted death much more than under your control!" North said back. "If he was not willing to die he would not have fought curse you put him under." North was angry, he had grown close to Jack, taking him in almost as a son, and here was Pitch, ruining everything, killing Jack, hurting him to the brink of death and then finishing him off. "You will not hurt anyone anymore!"

"Oh we'll see about that." Pitch said, forming more nightmares. "You think I need _that _overgrown snow cone? I can destroy you by myself!" the nightmares charged at the Guardians, but they were all to ready for a fight. Pent up anger burst inside of the three.

Bunnymund was the first to charge forwards. He grabbed one of the nightmares and through it into another. He let out a battle cry and ran into a large group, throwing his eggs and his boomerangs, punching and kicking. He had never really felt this much anger, or at least, he didn't remember it. Not even when Jack made the huge blizzard in 68' He jumped and kicked one in the side of it head as it charged at him. Another came up behind and rammed into him. He growled and shoved an exploding egg in its face. The nightmare was blown back a couple of feet before disappearing into thin air.

Sandy had his whips out and was shooting them in every which direction. He too was angry, but he didn't let his show on his face very much. A scowl here and there, but they went unnoticed. He grabbed one of the nightmares around the neck with his whip and swung it in a circle, hitting about ten other nightmares with it. He then let the sand whip go and the nightmare went flying, tumbling into several more, they all disappeared into black sand. Sandy formed another whip and started attacking them once more.

North showed more of his anger through his actions; he had both his swords back, having retrieved them from the earlier fight with Jack. He sliced through one nightmare and it turned into sand. He jumped up and sliced through to more, letting out angry cries now and then. Out of all the Guardians it seemed North had somehow lost the most. North and Jack had some odd connection that no one could make sense of. And now seeing the usually cool-headed man, attacking, raging, and just plain angry, it seemed out of character. North was much gentler then he appeared. It was hard to believe but it was true. North just missed Jack was all, and he wanted Pitch to pay for the boy's death.

Tooth ran on, her eyes wide and filled with tears, she turned back and looked at her fellow Guardians attacking an army of fearlings, she wanted to go back and help, but she needed to protect Jamie. And then there was Jack's body in her arms… She let out a sob, the thought of Jack being dead hurt worse than anything she could ever imagine. But she turned back to look at the boy running at her side, tears were streaming down his face as well.

"I-its going to be alright Jamie." She told him. He looked up at her, his eyes were red and puffy but he nodded, glancing at Jack. More tears came to his eyes and all Tooth wanted to do was comfort the boy, but she knew she needed to get them both to safety first. She took a left into an alley way, it was close enough to help where needed, but far away enough to not get mixed into the battle.

Jamie sat on the ground and Tooth slowly set Jack's body down on the ground, snow covered it but she figured it was fitting, the snow spirit looked all to perfect in the snow, even in death. They sat in silence, the sound of the battle raging in the distance. Tooth looked at Jack, reaching out and brushing a few stray hairs out of his deathly pale face.

Suddenly something flew past them and then onto Jack. Both Tooth and Jamie looked down to see Baby Tooth, who must have come to help. She looked at Jack, hoping on him, she chirped and slapped his face gently with her wings, as if begging Jack to wake up.

"Baby Tooth, it's no use." The little fairy looked up at Tooth, confusion in her eyes. "Jack's dead." Choked out Tooth, she let out another sob. Baby just sat there for a moment, lost. She then looked at Jack and seemed to let out a sniffle of sorts. She settled herself against Jack's cold cheek, curling up there.

"Jack said he'd never leave me, then what's this?" asked a confused Jamie, looking at Jack. He put his hand on Jack's and his eyes started to water again.

"It's going to be fine Jamie. We are going to get through this." Tooth told him.

"How?!" asked Jamie. He knew he'd gone years without Jack but he felt like he couldn't live without his older brother. "He said it would be okay but it isn't! He's dead a-and I don't know what to do!"

"Jamie, remember the promise you made him."

"I will always believe. No matter what I will believe, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"He said believe in him. Maybe he knew he was going to die and had a back up plan for it. So that we could survive even if he couldn't." she hated the thought of the young spirit of winter sacrificing himself.

"Why does the world have to be so cruel to him?" Jamie mumbled.

"What?" asked Tooth, not quite hearing what the boy had said.

"The world is so cruel to him. First he's alone for three-hundred years and then when he finally gets some believers and a family Pitch has to ruin it all!"

"Fate has its twists and turns, but if it says your times up, it is. Jack was lucky enough for his fate to turn when he died the first time."

"What?" asked Jamie.

"He was telling us a story before the whole fight. He said that he saved his sister from drowning in the lake near here. They were ice skating and the ice started to crack. Jack saved her but he fell in himself. That one little selfless act made the Man in the Moon choose Jack to become a spirit, and to later become a Guardian. I just wonder why, after everything, would fate choose to kill him."

"Jack saved me from Pitch by the lake. I came to him telling him about Pitch. He wouldn't even let that dirt bag get anywhere near me. I-I watched Jack get cut a-and lashed at with a whip… it was terrible. Then I thought Jack had drowned, Pitch had tossed him in the lake a-and I just thought he was dead.

"I guess I was wrong because he came back just before Pitch could get to me. Then Pitch started to choke him, he lasted for so long I was surprised. But even after all of Jack's struggling Pitch still got something into Jack's blood stream, I guess we know what it was now."

Tooth nodded in understanding, but she knew the boy wasn't finished, so she let him continue on with the story.

"After that Pitch left, but Jack wasn't moving, his eyes were open but he wasn't blinking and he didn't seem to be breathing. I was sure that he was dead, the sun came up and surprisingly so did he. He said whatever he'd been injected with had just…"

"Just what Jamie?" asked Tooth.

"Paralyzed him… He said it paralyzed him for a moment! Do you think…" Jamie trailed off, looking at the stock still Winter Spirit in front of him. The sun was coming up but the fight still raged on. The light was almost on Jack, all Jamie could do was hope.

Meanwhile back in the battle all three Guardians were surrounded, back to back, they knew that they could go down at any second, but if they were going to go down, they were going to go down fighting. They would fight for the kids, for Jamie, and for Jack. They wouldn't let him down.

The sun made its way slowly to Jack's face; Jamie was looking at him with hope in his eyes, and tooth just watch in wonder. The light crept over the buildings until it reached Jack's face.

Crystal clear blue eyes snapped open.

* * *

**I don't write death fics, or at least I haven't as of yet. Hmm, maybe I will one day. *Shrug* anyway, if you haven't noticed the little first person point of view just had all of the topics from all the chapters in this one. Just saying. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry about anything bad in this chapter. I have a bad headache that I can't get to go away and so my mind is pretty foggy. Anyway enjoy. **

* * *

**ICE COLD HEART**

Family is something I remember pretty well. I remember my dad, my mom, and my little sister. We were a happy family. My mom taught my sister how to cook while my dad taught me how to hunt. My mom also taught me hot to ice skate which I passed onto my sister. I remember campfires with my family and me always telling ghost stories, trying to scare my sister. And I remember hikes with my father. But that family was gone and I knew I was alone.

I have another family now. North is my new father and is teaching me stuff that he has learned. Sandy is sort of like an uncle and always knows how to cheer me up. Bunnymund is my older brother, we always mange to tick each other off but make up for it in the end. Jamie is my little brother and I will do anything to protect him. And Tooth, well I don't know where she fits quite yet, I'd say she's my sister but she feels closer than that. But right now, I'm not sure.

But still I have a family and they will always protect me, so I will protect them…

**| BURGESS **

Jack's eyes snapped open and he darted up with a gasp, he breathed hard, trying to regain lost air. Tooth's eyes widened and Jamie smiled, hugging Jack. The Winter Spirit looked somewhat dazed but shook it off, getting to his feet. Tooth tried to pull him back down but he wouldn't let her. He walked out of the ally, his mind-set on his objective. He looked at the other three Guardians, all trapped with fearlings surrounding them. Pitch was above them, holding Jack's staff. The boy's eyes narrowed and he started to run. Jamie, Tooth, and Baby went after him, watching as the spirit ran.

He knew he couldn't fly without his staff so he started looking for a different route. He noticed that Pitch wasn't that high and if he could get onto a near by building or get high enough, he could attack. So, looking around he noticed a dumpster not to far off, he knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. Running faster he jumped up onto the trashcan and up onto the wall next to it. He grazed the wall with his hand as he ran again, wall waking.

Wall waking was something he'd picked up over the years, he couldn't do it for very long, but he could do it longer than a normal human. So he wall walked for a few moments, things seemed to slow down. The other three Guardians had just noticed him, their eyes widening as they saw him alive. Though it seemed Pitch didn't seem to notice the young spirit's presence. Jack slowed down, and bent his legs, still running, before shooting himself off the wall at Pitch.

Things started to speed up and Pitch finally noticed the boy, but it was too late. Jack grabbed a hold of his staff and yanked it out of Pitch's hand, flying by the man without a care in the world. "Yoink!" the word left his mouth as he finally got the stick free. Jack then spiraled downwards, the staff's bud facing the ground. "Cannon ball!" shouted Jack as he fell into the mass of fearlings. As his staff hit the ground it sent a shockwave of ice through the ground, fearlings were blown back and disappeared shortly after.

"That's not possible…" Pitch was stunned, how could this spirit overcome death?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you actually think you were going to get rid of me that easily?" and Jack's cocky attitude was back. "I though we all," Jack gestured around him, "Learned by now that I always bounce back! I'm like a cockroach! No matter how many times you try to kill me I'll just come back!"

This angered Pitch more. How could a simple child, a _CHILD_ of all things, defeat him? He wouldn't let this happen. He'd already lost to the Guardians once, and that was one too many times. Pitch, on his nightmare, charged towards Jack, who just seemed to smile and charged at Pitch as well. "Cool, are we going to play chicken? I bet I know who will give up first!" Jack said a smile on his face.

Truthfully the only reason Jack was acting this was because he was scared. He had been scared that he really wouldn't come back and scared for Jamie and his fellow Guardians. He was scared that Pitch would destroy his new family, so he just hid it behind his smile and jokes.

He raced towards Pitch, all too ready to end him. He had turned him against his friends, his family, and for that, Pitch would pay. The man was nothing more the garbage to Jack. He just wished that Pitch would stay out of his way, and out of his hair.

When Jack and Pitch collide, it was an odd sight, lights shot up, blue from one side and black from another. Ice and darkness were swirling into one another, almost in a vortex like way. Jack had his staff attached to his hoodie and his hands were intertwined with Pitch's as both fought for power. Jack's eyes were glowing an icy blue while Pitch's were glowing a sickly yellow. But neither gave in, and neither looked tired.

"You should be in pain on the ground!" yelled Pitch.

"Yeah well lets just say, a trip to the spirit world fixes wounds." And in truth, while Jack was lying dead, his wounds had been slowly disappearing, and now were gone, almost as if they never existed.

"I am the Nightmare King! The mighty Pitch Black! You cannot defeat me!" Pitch spat.

"Say it, don't spray it!" Jack said, as he fought on with Pitch. Both their arms were shaking and the swirling vortex began to grow, dark clouds covered the sky and blue mixed in with them, almost as if blue lightning had stained the clouds.

Down bellow more fearlings were forming, and the Guardians were fighting as much as they could, but there was too many. Suddenly white mist surrounded the Guardians and started to form into something. There was a howl and the mists finally formed into ice wolves. The wolves started to attack the nightmares along with the guardians.

The Guardians only took glances at the swirling vortex now and then, only hoping that Jack would come out the victor. They had already lost him once; they did not want to lose him again. Back up above Pitch started to get the upper hand, sending Jack lower to the ground.

"You are weak Jack; you will never amount to anything! The Guardians do not want you and never will! You know it's true! If they did want you then they wouldn't have left you alone for three-hundred years! Jamie only likes you for your powers. But he doesn't care about you! No one does! I bet your parents were glad when your little sister came home telling them you had drowned in the lake!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Jack shouted, tears forming in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, he'd never show weakness in front of Pitch, never!

"You only wish for me to stop because you know it's true!" Pitch gained more of the upper hand and sent Jack lower to the ground, the ice in the vortex started to falter and Pitch smiled. "You know I'm right and you know you have no purpose. The only reason you were brought back was because the Man in the Moon feels sorry for you!"

Jack just wanted him to shut up, to stop talking. But he knew that Pitch wouldn't stop. "He knows you'll never grow into anything and that's why he brought you back, because he just hopes you won't mess up this time, even though we both know you will! You make a mess where ever you go!"

"Stop!" the desperate plea went unheard. And the vortex began to lose more and more blue ice. And the Guardians noticed this; they looked on with fearful eyes. Jamie stepped forwards, away from Tooth.

"He's lying Jack! You know it! You can't let what other people say get in the way of what you believe in!"

Jack's eyes widened at the word believe. Jamie believed in him, Jamie knew he was real because he believed, he knew that Jack would come back because he believed Jack's words, and Jamie knew Jack could beat Pitch because that's what he believed in.

Jack looked up at Pitch, his eyes still glowing blue, but a dimmer blue. Pitch's yellow glowing eyes had brightened with power. And Jack knew he needed to think fast. He thought for a second when the words finally formed in his head. He looked back up to Pitch and glared at him. "I am not afraid of you." The words left his mouth and power seemed to surge through Jack, as if those words were the most powerful thing on the planet.

The glowing blue in his eyes glue brighter and the vortex suddenly burst with blue ice that took over the darkness, Pitch screamed and Jack glared more. "And you will not hurt my family again." Blue ice shot out of his hands, knocking Pitch away from him. Pitch flew backwards and seemed to almost burst into darkness. The fearlings burst into darkness next. The Guardians stared up at Jack who was slowly floating down. The wolves howled and slowly one by one burst into snow. The vortex slowly vanished and left a small beautiful snow fall in its place.

Jack touched the ground; his eyes had changed back to normal, and was instantly in the middle of a group hug. Jack hugged back, no tears were shed, no words were said. The warm hug from the other four Guardians said enough. When they departed Jamie was standing there, Jack got down on his knees and opened up his arms. The boy instantly ran into the embrace.

"I thought you weren't coming back this time." Jamie mumbled into Jack's hoodie.

"I'll always come back. I'll never leave you alone Jamie." No other words came from the two, they enjoyed the silence as the snow slowly fell around them and the Guardians.

* * *

**Anyway, once again sorry for the sloppiness and I don't know if I'll make an epilogue to this or not, your choice. But this is either the last or second to last chapter. Also if you know what the "Yoink" part was from, you get a virtual cookie! **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is short, sweet, and to the point. Also, for those of you who would like me to write a story for you, I have run out of ideas and would love to get some from you guys. Right now I have a request from someone but I would be more than willing to do more. Just one rule, no slash! I'm not a fan and can't really write romance anyways. Anyway, have fun, and enjoy. **

* * *

**ICE COLD HEART**

There is a difference between a home and a place you live. I have lived by the lake for my whole immortal life. But it wasn't my home. A home is with family and friends. A place you build together, somewhere that keeps you all close. I've never had a home, and I was so sure that I never would.

The Guardians gave me the home I never had. And for that I am eternally grateful. If it wasn't for them I'd still be out on my own, always looking for food, hardly getting any sleep, and knowing that someone could attack me from anywhere.

But now I have a family and a home, I don't need anything more…

**Epilogue**

After the battle everyone had celebrated, the Guardians had a feast and Jack and Jamie had a snowball fight soon afterwards. Everywhere that was hit with the snow storm had a wonderful snow day, everyone going out and playing. And just for kicks, Jack made it snow for the last time that year. He then decided it was time to head off, to get out of this hot weather that was approaching. He was going to go to the South Pole but North had insisted that he stay with him. Jack agreed but said he'd be leaving as soon as fall hit.

Months passed and the Guardians grew closer. They met up more and talked with each other a lot. They told stories and drank hot coco together. They were just happy that they were still all okay. Even though it been months since the attack they were all still a little jittery.

It was mostly because of Jack's death. They weren't sure what had happened or how it happened but Jack had come back. After a few weeks they finally got him to tell them. Apparently the drug that Pitch had put in him was completely made of darkness. When Jack had died and the sun hit him the drug vanished with such a jolt that it got his heart going again.

He knew this would happen and that was why he didn't want his death to affect anyone.

Spring ended and summer passed in a flash. The winds picked up and leaves started changing as fall approached. Jack had taken his leave soon after. Returning to his lake and refreezing the lake which had defrosted a little during the summer. But his ice had held and he wouldn't let anyone fall in.

The months passed and still no sign of Pitch showed. No one really actually knew what happened it him. The decided he was dead after a while. The shock from Jack's powers finally taking down the spirit of fear. But still, you can't outrun fear. Eventually Pitch would return, but weak and still unseen of course.

Fall leaves fell to the ground and it began to become colder. Jack let snow fall on the first day of December that year. It felt good using his powers again. But still he had a job to do, and snow didn't spread itself. On his first Christmas with the Guardians they had their annual Christmas Party, but it seemed much livelier with Jack running around, freezing elves and tripping yetis.

As the party drew to a close North offered Jack a permanent home there at the Pole. Jack was reluctant at first, but after some persuasion from all the Guardians he accepted. And now, as Jack stared out of his window, making frost pictures on the glass, he couldn't help but look up at the moon and smile.

His name was Jack Frost, how did he know? The moon told him so. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, or why he was there, until now. He was a Guardian and he would protect the children of the world.

He never minded the cold, was always surrounded by darkness, loved the night, had relied on the light, snow was his element, knows how it feels to be isolated, knew the beauty of a fire, has known tragedy, hates when he is weak, has defied death itself, found a family, and created a home.

Jack Frost was the Spirit of Fun, and his story has come to a close.

* * *

**And done, anyway, if you guys want a story, like I said, just review and I'll see if I can use your idea. **


End file.
